Mi amigo sombra
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Un crossover con el fin de hacer felices a Nico y Harry
1. Prologo

**Mi amigo sombra**

Hola, bueno hace unos días estaba hablando con mi mejor amigo que es tanto fan de Percy Jackson (PJ) , como de Harry Potter (HP) y nos pusimos a discutir por qué los personajes que más nos gustan fueron un poco abandonados o maltratados -dígase Harry y Nico (de PJ)- así que me lanzo un reto de escribir un crossover en donde estos dos fueran amigos y/o hermanos y estas fueron las bases:

 _-Uno de los tres grandes debe ser papá de Harry_

 _-Harry lo descubre antes de los 9 años_

 _-Nico debe tener la misma edad_

 _-Tienen que ser amigos o en su defecto hermanos, o sea que deben estar unidos_

 _-Albus Dumbledore, los Weasley (excepto los dos mayores y gemelos por que todos los amamos :3 y lo siento pero casi no me cae bien Ron) pueden ser bashing o manipuladores, pero no deben ser oscuros o malos_

 _-Hermione no debe ser mala (me gusta Mione, así que tiene que ser buena)_

 _-Sus familiares pueden ser descuidados o ineptos pero no deben ser malos (que el punto de la historia es que ambos sean felices)_

 _-Harry debe ser inteligente, poderoso (esto no quiere decir que pueda hacer todo y sea invencible, sino más bien que es alguien consciente de su poder y lo sabe aprovechar), y puede estar emancipado._

 _-Tiene que ir al campamento mestizo._

 _-Tiene que ir a Hogwarts_

 _\- Se le asigna vencer a voldy y destruir sus Horrocruxes como una misión de Hades. Independientemente de si es su padre o no._

 _\- A Nico se le concede magia, para ayudar a Harry en su misión._

 _-Harry y Nico tienen que ser felices_

 _-Debe tener por lo menos más de 30mil palabras_

 _-Debe tener amigos en ambos mundos._

 _-Harry puede tener una relación heterosexual o slash, pero debe ser de preferencia alguien del mundo de PJ. O en todo caso quedarse sin pareja._

 _-Está prohibido que Harry o en su defecto Nico estén en una relación con Ginny (lo siento estuve de acuerdo con esta porque Ginny no me gusta)_

 _-Tiene que liberar a Canuto de prisión y tener por lo menos una amistad con Remus y el._

Bueno estas fueron todas las bases que me dieron y me encantaría escuchar (o leer mejor dicho) sus comentarios: Sobre quien debería ser su padre, como se pueden conocer Nico y Harry, en que casa pueden ser seleccionados o quien debe ser su pareja o cualquier otro comentario que tengan.

 **-IzarBlackRiddle-**


	2. Hoy no debi levantarme

**N/A:** Buen realmente no había trabajado en esto a pesar de que tenía la idea revoloteando por mi cabeza todo el tiempo, realmente terminare esta historia aunque me tarde mucho, no prometo actualizar en una fecha determinada, porque estoy con algunos trámites de la universidad y a veces no tengo mucho tiempo o ando corta de inspiración, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible porque es algo que me gusta y quiero compartirlo con ustedes y también estoy fuera de practica en escribir cosas largas (lo último que escribí fue una obra en la secundaria con 200,000 palabras y me tarde casi dos semanas en terminarla, a pesar de que tenía los conceptos básicos en mente y que estaba en contra del reloj).

 **Agradezco a Alex** (que casualmente se llama como mi mejor amigo, en caso de que seas chico ya que mi prima se llama Alejandra pero igual le dicen Alex, y ya por eso automáticamente me cae bien).

 **También agradezco a Luna22** que sea ha tomado el tiempo de dejarme reviews en las historias que ha leído.

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia son bien recibidas y Alex y Ann espero que le guste :D**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto. Al igual que PJ pertenece a Rick Riordan.

-Diálogos-

Narrativo

 _~Hechizos~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy no debí levantarme**

Severus sabía que este día iba a ser terrible desde el momento en el que se levantó y casi se tropieza con sus propias sabanas, ¡por Merlín! esas cosas no le ocurrían probablemente desde que tenía 5 años.

Actualmente se estaba preguntado en que momento todo había empezado a ir de mal en peor.

Esta mañana se había levantado y había comenzado su rutina diaria normal (a excepción de tropezarse, eso definitivamente no era normal).

Se despertó, tomó una breve ducha y comió el típico desayuno inglés en su casa de Spinner's End, estaba planeando relajarse preparando pociones para su kit personal y tal vez fue ahí cuando empezó...

Recibió una llamada por floo del director.

Debió darse cuenta que no era normal, desde que el director sólo lo contacta para emergencias en la enfermería, cuando están de vacaciones o por otro asunto así de importante, probablemente debió fingir demencia e ignorar al viejo entrometido, tal vez se hubiera ahorrado el horroroso dolor de cabeza que tenía actualmente.

Pero en ese momento no le prestó mucha atención decidiendo que cuanto más pronto contestará, más pronto terminaría él asunto y seria libre de seguir disfrutando sus vacaciones libres de mocosos explotando calderos en cada clase.

-Buenos días mi muchacho- le dijo con ese molesto tono de abuelo cariñoso.

-Buenos días director, si me permite preguntar qué es lo que desea- pregunto secamente, le molestaba que usará esa fachada de abuelo como si en verdad se preocupara de él. Tal vez solo se preocupaba de que si algo le pasaba tendría que buscar un remplazo tanto de Profesor de pociones, como del "chico de los recados" que era el posible título que tenía en este momento, haciendo y cumpliendo cada mandato del director.

\- Bueno Severus, esto es algo delicado, será mejor que vengas aquí para discutirlo.

-Está bien- suspiro resignadamente sabiendo que sólo era una orden disfrazada- sólo deje prepararme y estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Adiós a su tarde relajante.

Suspirando nuevamente tomo su maletín en donde guardaba un abastecimiento de pociones, que si lo habían mandado a llamar debía ser para ayudar en algo que estuviera relacionado con sus habilidades en pociones, si no… bueno cada día sonaba más atractiva la idea de ahorcar al director con su propia barba. No importa cuán agradecido estuviera porque el director hubiera hablado a su favor y de esa manera se hubiera librado de Azkaban, él no se convertiría en un perrito faldero que cumple con cada orden que le dé, de manera mansa y alegremente.

Con todas sus cosas listas, cogió un puñado de polvos floo y llamo por la oficina del director

-¡Oficina del director, Hogwarts! – dijo mientras desaparecía en un remolino de llamas esmeraldas.

-Director, estoy aquí- dijo mientras se limpiaba las cenizas con un movimiento de varita.

-¡Oh, Severus, mi muchacho! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Encuentro difícil que el motivo por el que estoy aquí sea el preguntar por mi bienestar, así que, ¿Cuál es realmente el motivo director?- comento sagazmente, y volvía a lo mismo, quería que el director fuera al grano y ahorrarse toda la charla sin sentido.

-Bueno ya que insistes en ir directo al punto, el motivo del que estés aquí es por el joven Harry Severus, las alarmas que puse en su casa para alertarme de si algo ocurría, hoy se apagaron, es algo bastante raro y lo encuentro preocupante, quería que me acompañaras a revisarlas y asegurarnos de que todo esté bien.- explico con calma el anciano.

-El mocoso Potter, era de suponer ni siquiera ha comenzado la escuela y ya está causando problemas- frunció el ceño, ¡realmente! Habían interrumpido sus vacaciones por algo como esto, claro el niño era hijo de Lily su mejor amiga, pero había visto algunas imágenes del niño, que prácticamente era una copia de Potter, a excepción de sus ojos que eran los mismos de sus amiga, un pequeño detalle que puede ser ignorado. Probablemente el niño estaba siendo mimado hasta el olvido y siendo un malcriado y un matón al igual que Potter lo era, este era el motivo suficiente por el cual el niño no era de su agrado, además de claro ser el hijo de su principal torturador cuando era un estudiante.

-Ahora Severus, no sabemos lo que está pasando, así que no creo debas decir esas cosas-

Y ahí está, el director saliendo a la defensa de sus amados Gryffindors que sin duda no podían romper ni un plato. Casualmente olvidando que Black y Potter le habían jugado una broma que casi le cuesta la vida y que el único castigo que recibieron fue 20 puntos menos por estar fuera del castillo, después del toque de queda. –claro eso es tener memoria selectiva- pensó resignadamente

-Vamos, entonces- dijo no queriendo agregar nada más, sabiendo que realmente no ayudaría en nada y que probablemente solo se vería como un chiquillo celoso.

-Está bien, caminaremos hasta el Hogsmeade para salir de las barreras y nos apareceré en la casa de la tía de Harry

Severus casi se atraganto ante esto, tal vez no había escuchado bien, porque el creyó escuchar que el niño fue dejado con la hermana de Lily (desde que Potter no tenía hermanos). Severus recordaba a Petunia perfectamente había empezado a estar celosa de Lily cuando ella recibió la carta a Hogwarts y después el rencor solamente siguió creciendo, en el verano del quinto año (el año en que él se peleó con Lily). Petunia y Lily habían tenido una fuerte discusión y en la pelea a gritos Petunia la había llamado una abominación y un monstruo espantoso y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el rencor se convirtió en odio.

Dejar al niño con ella sería un error, lo vieras por donde lo vieras, protecciones o no. Todos los que habían asistido a la boda de Potter y Lily habían sido testigos de la pelea entre las hermanas y como Petunia se declaró ser hija única y repudiarla como hermana (claro que aunque él no asistió se enteró, ya que como siempre las noticias viajan rápido).

Dejar al niño con Petunia posiblemente no fuera nada bonito, ella odiaba con pasión a Lily y puede que decidiera tomar su pequeña y retorcida venganza en contra del niño, que si bien no le agradaba mucho, ningún niño merecía ser objeto de malos tratos. Él lo sabía de primera mano, como su padre había sido un bastardo egoísta, consumido en su vicio y sin ninguna preocupación con respecto a su madre o a él.

Saliendo de su nube de pensamientos se apareció con el director y fue cuando sus peores temores se confirmaron.

Estaban en un barrio de un suburbio totalmente normal, con casa idénticas, idénticos jardines, inclusive los coches eran similares, algo que sin duda Petunia amaría, desde que decidió ser epitome de la normalidad, para acentuar la diferencia entre su 'monstruosa' hermana y ella.

Camino detrás del director, con un adecuado hechizo que hizo parecer que estaban vestidos con ropas muggles normales y tocaron al timbre.

Una mujer delgada con una cara de caballo y un cuello demasiado alto, abrió y sus ojos se ampliaron un segundo antes de que la furia fuera descrita en sus rasgos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, monstruos anormales?- siseo con furia

-Buenos días, Señora Dursley, nos preguntábamos por el joven Harry- como siempre el director ignoraba las cosas que no quería oír, pensó Severus con ironía.

-El pequeño fenómeno se escapó hoy en la mañana después de destruir el patio- contesto antes de que la sonrisa del director cayera.

-Si nos permite preguntar señora Dursley ¿a qué se refiere?- Severus mientras tanto estaba analizando sus palabras y su entorno y creando posibles escenarios y ninguno de ellos le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hoy en la mañana le pedimos que arreglara el jardín y en lugar de hacer caso, lo destruyo y después huyo, siempre he sabido que ese niño era un vándalo bueno para nada al igual que su padre- contesto con desdén- después de que Vernon y yo lo acogiéramos y le diéramos un techo y comida esa es la manera en la que nos paga.

El rostro del directo era una máscara en blanco, sin su habitual sonrisa y ojos centelleantes. –Bueno señora Dursley si no le importa nos podría mostrar su habitación, tomaremos una de sus pertenencias, para poder localizarlo.

En ese momento Petunia perdió el rostro desdeñoso y un poco de color –no veo por qué los debería dejar pasar, le traeré alguna de sus cosas, esperen aquí y no hagan sus cosas anormales, los vecinos podrían ver.-entrecerró la puerta y se dirigió a una puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras, sospechosamente como una alacena, alcanzado a ver que había cerraduras por fuera de la puerta y se podía ver un pequeño colchón dentro del pequeño cuarto, Severus lamento que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas.

Petunia había desquitado los años de celos y rencores en un pequeño huérfano, yendo tan lejos como para hacer que durmiera en una alacena. Como si fuera una revelación decidió que tal vez el niño estaba mejor en cualquier lugar al que se hubiera escapado. Volteo el rostro y observo al director que se veía tan sorprendido como él, ante esta revelación.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera cuestionar al director Petunia regreso con una manta azul, manchada y sucia que parecía haber sido muy utilizada, se las boto en la cara y les cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que pudieran preguntar, gritando para mantenerse alejados y no regresar jamás.

Algo aturdidos todavía se dirigieron a la calle, pero antes dieron un pequeño vistazo al jardín, difícilmente sería algo que un niño podría hacer, estaba completamente destrozado y parecía ser el resultado de una brutal lucha, temiendo lo peor tomaron la manta y lanzaron un versión modificada del hechizo ~ _Apúntame~_ utilizando como referencia la manta que había estado en reciente contacto con Harry.

Desgraciadamente no mostraba que Harry estuviera cerca, de hecho, ni siquiera lo mostraba en el país, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Fue en ese momento en el que día se hizo peor, reflexiono Severus mientras recordaba.

Tan pronto como vieron los resultados del hechizo, se volvieron a aparecer en Hogsmeade y mientras el viejo director estaba llamando por floo a varias persona, Severus se perdió en sus pensamientos, solo podía hacer suposiciones por supuesto pero ninguna de ella era especialmente alentadora, el niño podía haberse escapado después de la pelea o podía haber sido secuestrado y él ni siquiera quería considerar lo que la vida del niño debió haber sido con Petunia, obviamente a ella le encantaba llamarle por nombre groseros y probablemente lo explotaran trabajando desde que limpiar todo el jardín definitivamente no era un trabajo para un niño y que estuviera durmiendo en un armario bajo las escalera hacia todo mucho más escalofriante.

Resolvió entonces que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudar al niño, que aunque era hijo de su acérrimo rival también era el hijo de su mejor amiga,

Ahora que Albus había llamando a todas las personas que podía conseguir para encabezar la búsqueda del pequeño Harry. Aunque en lugar de buscarlo parecían más enfocados en correr como pollos sin cabeza, el dolor de cabeza solo parecía empeorar.

-Sí, definitivamente hoy no debí levantarme- pensó Severus.

 **-Fin del capítulo 1-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**

 **A/N:** Bueno iré poco a poco, aquí está un poco. Me gustaría saber que opinan y quien piensan que debería ser el padre de Harry, tengo alguien en mente, pero aun así estoy abierta a otras opciones. Y espero que le haya gustado.


	3. Después de un buen sueño

**N/A:** hola otra vez, aquí traigo otro capítulo, realmente estoy empezando a amar esto. Solo quiero aclarar algunos puntos:

Tal vez Harry le parezca algo fuera de personaje alrededor de la historia, pero el punto de esto es que tanto Nico como Harry (que pasaron por muchas cosas difíciles) tengan un buen tiempo y sean felices, creo que esto lo he repetido mucho pero es algo importante. Además de que me base en rasgo de mi personalidad y de mi amigo Alex para hacer el carácter de los personajes. Alex es un algodón de azúcar recubierto de más azúcar a pesar de que tiene un carácter horrible también, yo por lo contrario en muchas ocasiones puedo ser fría y con pensamientos demasiado sádicos (Una de mis historias favoritas en la vida es _**The Nightmare Man de Tiro**_ , que ojala me deje traducir en un futuro y que recomiendo bastante, así que eso habla mucho de mi), pero también me considero amable y servicial con las personas que me importan, también soy una loca romántica empedernida y ambos (Alex y yo) tenemos una lengua demasiado afilada, así que por favor considérenlo en la lectura para que no me digan que Harry o X personaje no actuaria así.

Terminare esta historia, porque odio las cosas inconclusas.

Esta historia tendrá muchas cosas dulces y partes empalagosas, tómenlo en cuenta. Aunque no quiere decir que no pasen cosas difíciles.

Realmente soy aficionada en la escritura así que por favor no esperen la perfección, porque no la tengo.

El romance no será algo en lo que me enfoque a fondo a pesar de que me encanta y soy una loca romántica, escribo mejor con angustia y drama. Pero esta es una historia feliz.

 _.71_ (Gracias por leer) señalo que quiere que su padre sea Hades y lo estoy considerando y sopesando los pros y los contras. También menciono el tema de la venganza y tengo algunas cosas en mente.

 **Y una disculpa por la ortografía o palabras cambiadas, algunas cosas las escribo en mi Tablet y el autocorrector me odia con pasión, cualquier mención de un error es agradecida.**

 **Gracias por la lectura y aclarado todo esto y terminado mi vomito escrito, espero les guste y dejen sus opiniones en todo.**

Algunas cosas en este capítulo parecen raras pero espero irlas aclarando poco a poco.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto. Al igual que PJ pertenece a Rick Riordan.

-Diálogos-

Narrativo

 _~Hechizos~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de un buen sueño**

Harry había despertado con los gritos de su tía.

Algo bastante normal en su vida. Pero esta vez no había querido despertar, hubiera querido no escuchar a su tía o haber fingido que estaba enfermo porque… había tenido un sueño hermoso.

Un sueño donde su papá le había hablado.

A pesar de que a su corta edad, siete años, Harry era bastante independiente y capaz de valerse por sí mismo en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, era capaz de cocinar, gracias a las "buenas atenciones" y "cuidados amorosos" de sus parientes (aunque a veces deseaba que él no los viera de esa manera, claro que de eso nunca se enterarían ya que empezarían a despotricar como era un monstruo ingrato y como abusaba de sus "nobles acciones", que de nobles no tenían nada, y como iba terminar siendo un borracho inútil como sus padres lo habían sido).

Dejando eso de lado Harry aparte de cocinar sabia atender cada parte de la casa con una destreza que cualquier ama de casa envidiaría (nuevamente gracias a los cuidados amorosos de su "familia") y era sumamente hábil en las negociaciones (siendo un niño todavía, era bastante increíble) debido a que desde una tierna edad era el encargado de las compras en pequeñas escalas y por ello siempre obtenía un buen trato como un descuento o una porción extra por lo que comprara.

Pero lo que era más increíble de Harry era su capacidad de amor y ternura, aunque de esto no tenían ideas sus parientes ya que se la pasaban insultándolo y en su mayoría abusando de él, tampoco la mayoría de sus vecinos que creían todas las mentiras dichas por Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon acerca de Harry y en su mayoría ignoraban al escuálido muchacho que pensaban era un pandillero que abusaba de la amabilidad de sus parientes.

Pero todas las pequeñas criaturas que habían interactuado con el (dígase todos los animales que Harry había rescatado) lo sabían. Sabían que Harry era una persona con un corazón enorme. Todas las arañas que habían acompañado a Harry desde que era pequeño en su alacena, habían sido nombradas. El pequeño gatito callejero, que había sido lastimado por Dudley y su pandilla, recibió los tiernos cuidados de Harry y a pesar de su fuerte deseo por quedárselo Harry sabía que sus parientes nunca se lo permitirían a sí que le había buscado un buen hogar, con una familia que tenía un niño de aproximadamente su edad y que prometieron ser buenos con el pobre animalito.

También lo sabía el cachorro que había sido un regalo de la tía Marge por el cumpleaños de Dudley, aunque al final no lo pudo salvarlo de su terrible destino y el cachorro había muerto cuando Dudley ya no lo consideraba interesante y se entretuvo lanzándole piedras con sus amigos. Harry había pasado días llorando por el cachorrito e inclusive le preparo un funeral cuando Tía Petunia solo había querido tirarlo a la basura con tal de que no ensuciara su jardín.

Aún después de todos los esfuerzos que hizo para hacer felices a sus tíos, nunca pudo lograrlo. Al principio se había empeñado en demostrar que era bueno y útil, haciendo todo lo que se le dijo, sin contestar y de la mejor forma posible. Nunca fue suficiente.

Cuando empezó a ir al preescolar, porque un vecino lo vio y había cuestionado a sus tíos del porque él no asistía, se interesó en la lectura y en el aprendizaje de los números y cuentas. Dándose cuenta la profesora encargada en su salón de su avidez por el estudio había hablado con su tía al respecto. Harry estaba orgulloso de mostrar su valía y enorme fue su decepción cuando en lugar de ser elogiado, fue regañado y recibió varios golpes por avergonzar al pequeño Duddinsky por hacer su trabajo con ayuda de su anormalidad.

Había pasado una semana en su alacena con solo permiso de ir al baño y con panes viejos como dieta habitual. Decidió no llamar la atención de sí mismo y simplemente aprendió guardándose todo en el interior, sin mostrar a nadie sus talentos.

La maestra había estado decepcionada al principio y después solo lo ignoro por completo.

Sin embargo todavía después de estos incidentes aún quedaba una pequeña llama de esperanza de que lo aceptaran.

Fue rápidamente apagada.

Un día después de limpiar la sala, había tirado una de las esferas de nieve que la Tía Petunia coleccionaba y después en un ataque de pánico la compuso con un brote de magia accidental (no es que Harry supiera que era magia accidental), por desgracia Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia lo habían visto (Dudley se encontraba de vista en casa de un amigo) y Tío Vernon le dio un buen puñetazo que le saco el aire mientras despotricaba de cómo era un fenómeno sin valor y como le hubiera gustado no haberlo recogido, como nunca lo iban a querer y como solo contaminaba su casa y gastaba espacio, para pronto ser lanzado en su alacena.

En ese momento se había apagado toda esperanza, sus tíos nunca lo querrían.

A partir de ese momento Dudley había empezado el juego de "la caza de Harry". Harry sospechaba que su Tío le había incitado a hacerlo.

Después de ese día tenía el deseo de que alguien le salvara de este lugar, donde era para todos los efectos un criado y la bolsa de boxeo personal de Dudley.

Donde no se le permitía hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de sus tíos y en donde cada que pasaba algo extraño era golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. Tal vez no pasaba a menudo, pero cada año que pasaba las palizas era más duras y lo peor es que no sabía cómo es que pasaban esas cosas, porque estaba seguro de que si supiera el motivo el haría todo lo posible para detenerlo.

Y entonces había tenido ese maravilloso sueño donde había conocido a una persona que decía ser su papa.

Al principio había sido receloso. Pero la persona que afirmaba ser su padre no se sorprendió por esto.

Le explico que su mama había sido una persona increíble de la cual se había enamorado y que a pesar de que no quería dejarlos lo tenía que hacer.

Que unos meses más tarde había mandado a averiguar cómo estaba su mamá y se sorprendió en cuanto vio que se había casado, como ella y su padrastro se habían enamorado después de que él la dejo (Harry no se perdió el destello doloroso que paso por sus ojos cuando dijo esto) y se sorprendieron cuando estaba embarazada pero eso no había impedido que se casaran.

Le conto como eran buenas personas. Como ellos lo amaban aun en el vientre de su madre y como empezaron a organizar todo para darle lo mejor que tenían. Y le dijo que todo lo que había oído de su Tía no era nada más que una sucia mentira y que ni siquiera se molestara haciéndole caso a sus desvaríos producto de sus fuertes celos y enviada contra su madre.

A Harry no le costó creer que la Tía Petunia le había mentido (después de todo se la pasaba espiando a los vecinos, contando chismes y hablando mal de toda la gente), pero le había costado un poco hacerse a la idea de que tenía tres padres, porque claro que él contaba a su padrastro como un papa también, su Padre le había contado que lo amaba y Harry sabía que aunque no haya sido su hijo de sangre eso contaba mucho.

Le conto como pensó que estaba feliz viviendo con ellos y por eso no lo había ido a ver, creyendo que solo lo haría sentir incómodo.

Como había mandado a alguien a comprobar por él y como había estado furioso al descubrir su vida. Ante este pensamiento Harry sintió un calor difuso por su pecho al saber que era amado y que se preocupaban por él, aun cuando no conocía mucho a esta persona.

Le había dicho que no podía sacarlo por el mismo y le explico cuidadosamente que era un dios, Harry se había mostrado escéptico hasta que le mostro un poco de sus poderes y por supuesto que ningún papa normal podría mostrarse en el sueño de su hijo tan fácilmente y entonces le explico que por todo eso no podía ayudarlo directamente, pero le había dado instrucciones para llegar al lugar en el que estaría seguro, y un brazalete que le explico que al tocarlo y desearlo se convertía en una espada, junto con un presente que dijo que estaría a su lado al despertar.

Harry noto que nunca le dijo su nombre, pero él no era tonto y empezó a darse una idea de quien era. Después de todo habían estudiado un poco de mitología griega en la escuela, más específicamente en la clase historia.

Su Padre después de esto lo había abrazado y Harry sin quererlo se puso a llorar ante la muestra de afecto, su Padre no dijo nada, lo levanto y lo coloco en su regazo mientras frotaba círculos en su espalda y susurraba palabras de afecto.

Después de haberse controlado Harry estaba mortificado por su arrebato, su Padre le había dicho que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y por fin se había despedido cuando Harry empezó a despertar por los gritos de su Tía.

-Muchacho, muchacho- exclamo mientras golpeaba la puerta con su huesuda mano- haz algo de provecho y deja de ser un holgazán. Ponte a hacer el desayuno.

-Voy Tía Petunia- Harry dijo en suspiro cuando por fin salió de la bruma de sus sueños.

Harry se colocó las gafas y se dio cuenta que su tía se alejaba cuando oyó sus tacones subiendo las escaleras, seguramente para despertar a su tío.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y le llego la realización del sueño que había tenido, del abrazo y las palabras de afecto y sintió el deseo por la pérdida del sueño.

Tal vez solo había sido solo un sueño, después de que todas las cosas habían sonado demasiado fantasiosas.

Sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Pero noto algo que no había notado una mochila, una bonita mochila que parecía las que ocupaban las personas para acampar excepto que esta era de tamaño infantil.

Y entonces toco su muñeca ante el brillante brazalete que estaba ahí.

No era un sueño, nada de eso fue un sueño. ¡Era realidad!

Sintió como algunas de sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, ¡Era amado!

Su padre lo quería a salvo y por eso había contactado en sueños con él.

Su Padre… de dio cuenta que le agradaban esas palabras, ¡era Su Padre!, saboreo las palabras.

Pronto empezó a prepararse para el día, decidió que ya que no lo querían más ahí él se iría a donde su Padre había dicho.

Salió de su armario y fue a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Vio cómo su tío y su primo comían con desesperación, como si no hubiera mañana.

-Ve arreglar el jardín, muchacho- mando Petunia- si lo haces a tiempo podrás tomar tu desayuno.

-Sí, Tía Petunia- dijo sabiendo que no ganaría nada discutiendo.

Empezó a enfilar hacia el jardín y decidió a apresurarse tal vez tendría tiempo del desayuno y después haría su planificación para el viaje.

Pero antes de salir lo golpeo un presentimiento, yendo lo más rápido que pudo fue a su alacena y saco la pequeña mochila, de alguna manera se la arreglo para que no se vieran entre sus ropas que cubrían aproximadamente el doble de su pequeño cuerpo.

Llegando al jardín comenzó a sacar las malas hierbas, cuando llego su tío.

-Muchacho más te vale que hagas todo lo que Pet diga, hoy habrá una cena importante en la casa y no quiero que lo eches a perder con tu monstruosidad.

A Harry le dolieron las palabras. Aun cuando no lo demostró y sabia ahora que su Padre lo amaba.

-Si tío Vernon- dijo mansamente

Detrás de su tío estaba Dudley y después de que se fue comenzó a burlarse.

-Ves monstruo nadie te quiere será mejor que te vayas, tal vez tus padre no te querían y por eso decidieron que era mejor morir antes que estar contigo.

Harry trato de hacer oídos sordos, pero era muy difícil.

Dudley continuo- esta no es tu hogar, solo te aprovechas de la amabilidad de mis papás, deberías hacer más cosas para ganarte tu sustento- termino, mientras hacia su camino de regreso a su casa.

Harry pensó que le dolería eso pero fue lo contario

-Tiene razón, este No es mi hogar- se dio cuenta que efectivamente este NO era su hogar y nunca lo seria. El que posiblemente fuera su hogar era el lugar donde su Padre le había dicho que fuera.

Y luego sucedió una cosa muy extraña sintió como si una membrana protectora se hubiera roto alrededor de la casa.

Y apareció una criatura horrible.

Parecía un león fusionado con un escorpión, realmente no tenía idea de que era, pero no perdió tiempo pensando cuando esta de repente empezó a lanzar espinas.

Recordó que su padre le dio un arma, una espada.

Sin perder tiempo toco su brazalete y deseo con fuerzas tener su espada.

Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de registrarla cuando la criatura se abalanzó sobre él. Harry sin saber que más hacer sostuvo el arma con sus dos pequeñas manos y la empuño por delante de él.

La enterró en la boca de la bestia, al momento en la que abrió sus fauces y estallo en un polvo, dejando tras de sí un espina como las que había estado lanzando solo que esta parecía de oro. La tomo y sin saber bien por la ofreció.

-Ofrezco humildemente esta ofrenda a los dioses y pido que me ayuden en mi camino- dijo con voz solemne, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo o por que lo había hecho sabía que era lo correcto.

Y la espina desapareció, trayendo a Harry a la realidad, observo su entorno y se dio cuenta que el jardín estaba destrozado, a pesar de que no había sido una gran lucha, dejo muchas destrucciones.

Horrorizado y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar si su tío se enteraba, decidió que no había tiempo de planificación y tomo la mochila al mismo tiempo que su brazalete regresaba a su forma original y corrió a seguir las instrucciones de su Padre.

Harry no se dio cuenta del caos que se desataría después de su desaparición.

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

A/N: el próximo capítulo tratara del viaje de Harry aun no decido su Padre Divino pero las opciones se reducen a dos: ~Zeus y Hades~ me gustaría saber que piensan y en dos o tres capítulos revelare a su padre divino. Y la lucha fue así porque de repente no va a agarrar una espada y saber todo de ella. Yo considero que actuó más por instinto porque al menos seria lo que yo haría en su lugar (hicimos un experimento de eso xD). Nos vemos en el próximo episodio

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	4. Un largo camino a casa

**N/A:** Hola, bueno aquí vuelvo por un nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo, me tardare un poco porque estoy volviendo a leer toda la saga de Percy Jackson que no quiere decir que lo tomare tal y como esta sino que me basare en algunas partes y otras la modificare para que se adapten a lo que necesito para la historia. En fin cualquier comentario es aceptado y lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias por leer y espero les guste.

Anuart Tsui hizo una recomendación y cuando la lei, estaba de que OMG leyó mi pensamiento y por eso estoy leyendo la saga para tratar de que no se noten demasiados mis fallos argumentales, a pesar de que una de mis amigas es historiadora y me está ayudando con algunas partes con respecto a los dioses a veces estoy un tanto perdida y por eso necesito su ayuda, un agradecimiento especial por eso.

 **Una disculpa por la ortografía o palabras que hayan sido cambiadas, algunas cosas las escribo en mi Tablet y el autocorrector me odia con pasión, cualquier mención de un error es agradecida y siento el vómito textual.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto. Al igual que PJ pertenece a Rick Riordan.

-Diálogos-

Narrativo

 _~Hechizos~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un largo camino a casa**

Harry estaba cansado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía corriendo hasta que siento que su aliento ya no era suficiente. Sus pulmones dolían mientras trataban de obtener todo el oxígeno disponible y su corazón martilleaba ferozmente contra su pecho.

Apoyo sus manos contra sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba y trataba de normalizar su respiración que actualmente solo eran pequeños jadeos.

Bien había decidido seguir las instrucciones de su Padre, pero pensó que tendría un poco de tiempo para planificar mejor las cosas, su Padre solo le había dado instrucciones demasiado generales y había planeado ir a la biblioteca para informarse un poco más.

Rayos, si esa horrible criatura no lo hubiera atacado, podría haber hecho un plan más preciso y no andar ideando sobre la marcha.

El primer punto era llegar al aeropuerto. El vuelo duraba alrededor de ocho horas y tendría que verificar los horarios y después como llegar al lugar que le habían indicado.

El segundo era investigar un poco más de mitología, pero recordó lo que su Padre le había dicho del conocimiento y los ataques de los monstruos. Bueno eso lo podría hacer con seguridad cuando llegara a su destino.

Bueno esos puntos prácticamente sintetizaban todo lo que tenía que hacer por el momento, claro había otras cosas, pero estas eran prioritarias.

Bueno, estaba en Surrey todavía, el primer paso era llegar a Londres, después no sería tan difícil llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow.

Reviso la bolsa con provisiones que su Padre le había dado y encontró algunos cientos de libras y algunas monedas de aspecto extraño por el momento solo necesitaba las libras así que decidió revisar las monedas en otro, investigo entre las personas que se encontraban en la tienda de comestibles a la que había entrado y supo que había un autobús que lo llevaría directo a Londres a las ocho y media.

Consulto el reloj de la tienda y vio que eran las ocho y cuarto, decidió que tenía suficiente tiempo para un pequeño desayuno, compro un poco de fruta y una botella de agua, pensó que si no se acababa la fruta la podría guardar en su mochila para comerla después.

Años de vivir sin mucha comida, le enseñaron a ser agradecido por ella y no desperdiciar nada.

Mientras se sentaba en una banca sin saber muy bien porque antes de comer, elevo una pequeña oración para dar gracias por sus alimentos a su Padre y a los otros dioses.

Tuvo su pequeño desayuno en silencio y antes de lo que pensó el autobús llego, después de una hora de viaje llego a Londres con un poco más de investigación llego al aeropuerto y descubrió que también tenía un boleto de avión para el aeropuerto Kenedy en New York ese mismo día dentro de una hora, supuso que su Padre se había encargado de eso y agradeció nuevamente su ayuda.

Camino un poco a través del aeropuerto y encontró un puesto de libros, en casa de sus tíos nunca se le había permitido leer, aunque sus tíos nunca se habían dado cuenta que los libros que Dudley tiraba a la basura eran rescatados por Harry y el los leía con gran entusiasmo, le encantaban las historias de fantasía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero sin duda sus favoritos habían sido los libros de el señor de los anillos, eso habían sido un regalo que Dudley obtuvo en una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños y apenas los invitados se habían ido, habían sido desechados por su tía por la mera mención de algo fuera de lo normal que tenían en ellos.

Compro el libro del Hobit que era parte de los libros del señor de los anillos y otros que decidió que harían más ameno su viaje que después de todo era de 8 horas más o menos.

Oyó como por los altavoces llamaban por su vuelo, estaba un poco nervioso desde que sospechaba su filiación no estaba seguro de que el cielo seria seguro, pero su Padre le había dicho que se había encargado de todo así que confiaba en él.

Camino hacia las puertas de abordar con un pensamiento en mente:

 _Tal vez podría encontrar un lugar para llamar hogar._

Poco sabía Harry, que encontraría mucho más que eso.

 **-Fin del capítulo 3-**

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	5. Algo un poco doloroso

**N/A:** hola, como están bueno tiempo sin actualizar, ya decidí quien será el padre de Harry y tal vez sea un poco predecible considerando todo pero estoy conforme con ello, prometí no dejar esto inconcluso aunque si me tardare mucho tiempo, tal vez, en fin algunas aclaraciones son que tal vez Bianca parezca un poco mala en este historia pero nunca comprendí como dejo a su hermano de lado como lo hizo en el libro porque soy hermana mayor y bueno nunca haría algo así, tal vez los hermanitos pequeños son algo desesperantes a veces pero aun así no cambiaría a los míos por nada del mundo, en fin dejando la charla ociosa de lado espero disfruten el capítulo y si surge alguna duda, preguntan y con gusto aclarare.

Greetings to the person who wrote in English, si se algo de inglés aunque soy mejor leyendo que hablando y gracias a todos por sus comentarios

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR y no a mí; Sólo estoy disfrutando de hacer esto. Al igual que PJ pertenece a Rick Riordan.

-Diálogos-

Narrativo

 _~Hechizos~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Algo un poco doloroso**

Nico se despertó algo confundido antes de recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Primero había llegado un hombre que afirmaba ser su padre y le había dicho a su madre que empacara por que irían a vivir lejos por que estaba en peligro o algo así, realmente Nico no había prestado demasiada atención, en lugar había querido seguir jugando con sus nuevas figuras de acción.

Después de eso no recordaba mucho excepto una enorme luz blanca.

Había sido algo confuso hasta que su padre les había dicho que estaban en peligro porque alguien quería lastimarlos y que se debían esconder, para lo cual los llevo con una señora de aspecto serio y vestido demasiado elegante.

Su padre les había dicho que era una abogada y los llevaría a un hotel para que estuvieran unos días y después irían a un campamento de verano o algo.

A Nico no le había importado mucho ya que iba a estar con su hermana y también estaría en un lugar con muchos juegos (sí la explicación de su padre del hotel era correcta) aunque se estuvo preguntando todo el tiempo en donde estaba su madre.

Habían estado unos días en el hotel, aunque Nico de mala gana se fue ya que había muchos juegos y comida muy rica.

La señora que si recordaba bien era una abogada o algo por el estilo, les había dicho que los iba llevar a una escuela y que esperaran hasta que algunos otros niños fueran por ellos.

Nico estaba realmente emocionado ya que le habían dado un juego llamado mitomagia, era de verdad entretenido y le gustaría que pudiera jugar con alguien ya que Bianca no quería hacerlo.

Pensando en Bianca hacia que le doliera el pecho un poco, últimamente notaba que cuando él le hablaba ella fingía no escucharlo o lo ignoraba, realmente le dolía y quería saber que había hecho para poder remediarlo, pero cuando trataba de hablar de eso ella se apartaba o fingía que no pasaba nada, aun así podía ver el fastidio en sus ojos cada que hablaban y eso hacía que su corazón doliera.

Habían estado en la academia extraña, no le gustaba mucho, le costaba trabajo leer y las letras cambiaban a menudo de posición como si estuvieran bailando, además uno de los profesores francamente le aterraba, por la forma en que veía a Bianca y a él mientras pensaba que no se daba cuenta. También estaba un niño moreno que lo vigilaba mucho y parecía que espiaba cada uno de sus movimiento era bastante extraño, pero como nunca hizo nada para molestarlo o hablar con él, la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba.

Lo que más le desagradaba era que nadie quería ser su amigo o jugar con él, al contrario parecía que los asustaba aunque no entendía por qué, no era como que el los amenazaba o les hacía daño o cosas por el estilo, como había visto que muchos otros niños hacían a otras niños. Así que no comprendía porque no querían jugar con él y francamente eso le irritaba.

Hoy sin embargo era un día especial, la directora de la academia había decido que harían un baile para profundizar las interacciones entre los alumnos o así había dicho mientras estaban en clases. Así que todos estaban reunidos en el salón central y estaban con música bastante alta, cuando vio entrar a unos chicos que obviamente no eran de la academia pero parecían amigos del niño moreno acosador. No le tomo importancia y siguió jugando con sus cartas.

Estaba pensando en una estrategia que seguro seria imparable cuando el profesor Espino llego y lo tomo bruscamente del brazo a continuación fueron por Bianca y la tomo de la misma manera, empujándolos para que salieran del edificio.

No entendía que pasaba estaba siendo arrastrado por el profesor junto con Bianca para ir cerca del barranco al cual les habían prohibido ir. Estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía cuando vio que el niño moreno acosador y sus amigos venían corriendo detrás de ellos.

Estaba confundido, ¿se supone que era alguna especie de juego de persecución?

Pero por la cara de los niños pensaba que no era ese el caso.

Seguía tratando de poner al día con los pasos del profesor mientras veía que Bianca forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre.

De repente se quedó congelado al ver al profesor convertirse en una criatura horrible. No sabía que hacer o hacia donde correr. Por suerte vio que los niños llegaron corriendo a lo que se suponía era su rescate.

Vio que uno de los niños saco un bolígrafo, Nico se que en shock, ¿era broma no? ¿El muchacho en verdad quería luchar contra la bestia antes conocida como su profesor con un bolígrafo?

Antes de que pudiera externar sus dudas, el bolígrafo se convirtió en una hermosa espada, ¡cool! Quería una de esas.

Empezó una intensa pelea y antes de darse cuenta quedo en la línea de fuego, la bestia lanzo una especie de dardos y se notaba que el muchacho estaba teniendo problemas.

De un momento a otro se encontró con una lluvia de flechas alcanzo a ver unas chaquetas platas antes de perder el equilibrio y caer contra el suelo.

Después todo su mundo se volvió oscuridad.

 **-Fin del capítulo 4-**

Yay! Dos capítulos en un día, tal vez quedo algo inconcluso pero me gusto asi, y necesitaba que saliera Nico, el próximo capítulo también será de él. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

 **IzarBlackRiddle**


	6. La breve historia de Lily

Lily estaba aterrada.

La guerra había empezado realmente. Desde que había empezado Hogwarts siempre había sentido una fuerte tensión en el aire y murmullos y voces y cuentos sobre ello, pero había sido bastante sutil para verdaderamente prestar atención a ella.

Ahora empezó todo y ni tenia la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Por supuesto que ella quería pelear y demostrar su valía en la casa de Gryfindor, pero había una razón por la cual el sombrero seleccionador había querido colocarla en Slytherin y era debido a su fuerte sentido de la autoconservacion. Algunos dirían que debía ser valiente y asumir las cosas pero ella nunca lo haría sin un plan de emergencia.

Y en este momento lo que más necesitaba era alguien que la infundiera de valor que le dijera que ella podía y que no se diera por vencida.

Necesitaba alguien que la comprendiera y que la amara por lo que era y no por las expectativas que habían sido puestas sobre ella.

Entrar en el mundo de la magia había sido lo más hermoso que le había sucedido.

Cuando Severus le había contado de la magia y de lo que podía hacer, parte de ella era incrédula, después de todo había crecido en un mundo donde se reinaban a través de las leyes de la física y muchas de las cosas que le había dicho desafiaban esas leyes y también toda lógica. Sin embargo había estado receptiva y había esperado. Si en su onceavo cumpleaños recibía la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts como Severus había dicho que pasaría, ella iría y aprendería de todo lo que pudiera, si por el contrario no llegaba, seguiría adelante, estaría decepcionada y molesta con Severus pero lo superaría.

Y así con todas sus esperanzas y expectativas en la mano. En el amanecer de su onceavo cumpleaños una señora con porte seguro y estricto había tocado a su puerta. Les había explicado a ella y a sus padres acerca de la magia y como había sido aceptada en la mejor escuela de Gran Bretaña. Sin duda todo un logro y su familia había aceptado todo esto y habían disfrutado del paseo por el callejón Diagon y su introducción a este nuevo mundo por parte de su hija menor.

Desgraciadamente no todo había sido felicidad y su hermana mayor Petunia o Tuny de cariño, no había sido satisfecha en el hecho de que su hermana era más especial y había escrito al director de su escuela para preguntarle si ella también podría asistir.

La carta que siguió fue triste, a pesar de de todo su hermana no podría asistir y había sido desgarrador ese hecho y su hermana había tomado esta noticia de forma muy personal, estaba ofendida y decidida. Si ella no podía estar en la escuela entonces era algo anormal y horrible.

El corazón de Lily dolía por el odio y el rencor que su hermana le profesaba.

Sin embargo cambio, en cuanto entro en la escuela todo esto quedo atrás y viendo hacia atrás Lily se sentía mal y culpable por no haber podido reparar los lazos dañados con su hermana.

Los siete años de educación pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había sido hermoso y doloroso. En la escuela había perdido a su primer amigo y compañero, por una estúpida rivalidad entre las casas y si ella se podía confesar a sí misma también por su orgullo, el cual en estos momentos dudaba que valiera la pena.

El la había insultado en un momento de debilidad y ella no había escuchado razones. Tal vez fue eso lo que empujó a su amigo hacia la Oscuridad nunca lo sabría con certeza. Ella se negó a perdonarlo y el había conseguido mala amistades. Después de un tiempo todo acabo, sus lazos estaban más allá de la reparación.

Probablemente Petunia tenía razón y parte de ella había cambiado al entrar en este nuevo mundo. Y quería dejar muchas cosas atrás. Como a su familia y viejos amigos, reeemplanzadolos con versiones más bonitas.

Y aquí estaba ella en este sucio bar, escondiéndose de todo, del mundo mágico, de las personas que vivían en él... No. Ella se escondía de su hermana. Había sido su culpa después de todo. Pero que podría a hacer era solo una persona y estaba aterrada su primer pensamiento había sido correr y ella le había hecho caso.

Ella y Petunia habían ido a comprar la despensa en un intento de su madre para unirlas nuevamente y en vacaciones siempre había más gente de lo habitual por lo que tardar tres horas en el supermercado no era nada extraordinario. Y al regresar a casa lo habían visto su casa en llamas y la marca tenebrosa flotando por encima de ella.

Sabía que era su culpa. Los mortifagos culpaban a todos los hijos de Muggles de robar la magia y habían hecho el propósito de deshacerse de todos. Nunca pensó que ella viviría eso. Después de todo nunca se había metido en eso, pero al parecer estaba equivocada y el desastre le había alcanzado.

Sus lágrimas llenaban su cara y los gritos de angustia de Petunia eran como puñaladas a el corazón.

Su culpa, su culpa, su culpa. Susurraba una voz en su interior y ella sabia en el fondo que la voz tenía razón, era su culpa.

Y corrió sin ver hacia atrás y termino aquí llorando sin saber que hacer totalmente pérdida. La guerra la había alcanzado y ella no estaba preparada.

-Seque esas lágrimas que arruinan ese precioso rostro, bella dama- hablo una voz ronca detrás de ella.

Volteo para decirle a quien quiera que fuera que se callara y la dejará en paz, solo para toparse con un pañuelo negro de seda.

-Lo decía en serio, limpie esas lágrimas que nublan esos ojos tan sublimes- dijo con una mueca el hombre, que solo podía describirse como hermoso.

Y como si de un bloque se tratara, se rompió y se aferro a ese extraño y acepto, la comodidad que le brindaba. Y lloro y lloro. Por todo lo que había perdido esa noche. No sólo sus padres, si no su hermana también . Después de eso dudaba que Petunia la podría perdonar. Y dolía y sentía como que su corazón estallaba y sangraba y no podía hacer nada y sentía que ese tormento nunca acabaría. Y su mente repetía el mantra acusatorio. Su culpa que era su culpa.

Y lo sintió.

Sintió el toque reconfortante de este hombre que sin duda simpatizaba con su dolor y no sólo lo fingía y se aferro a el. Como si fuera su tabla de salvación en medio de un océano embravecido y sabia que si lo soltaba se perdería. Y lloró por lo que parecieron horas y eternidades y cuando terminó. Se sintió mejor dolía y dudaba que algún día el dolor desaparecería por completo pero ahora se sentía entumecida, pero reconfortada.

Y repentinamente se dio cuenta.

Se había aferrado a un completo extraño y lo había usado como su pañuelo. Y sintió ruborizarse, busco la mirada del hombre pero solo pudo encontrar comprensión y sin saberlo ella, un pedazo de su corazón se lo dio a él, que sin muchas palabras le había dado consuelo, que sus acciones sin duda había sido más de lo que esperaba.

-Muchas gracias - murmuró con su cara colorada por las lágrimas y la pena.

\- No hay problema. No podía dejar a una bella dama hundiéndose en la depresión sin hacer nada. ¿desea algo de beber señorita?- hablo el hombre. Aunque notaba que no podía ser un hombre mas bien un joven que no pasaba de los 24.

-No es que no aprecie a un caballero, pero me siento realmente mal en este momento y creo que sería prudente si no bebiera esta noche.

-Me refería a un vaso de agua o jugo, dudo que el alcohol sea la respuesta que busca en este momento, pero sin duda después de llorar tanto usted lo necesita.

Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

El hombre le había ofrecido algo sincero y ella sin querer lo había visto de forma errónea.

El hombre debió sentir su pesar porque en lugar de comentar solo le ordenó un vaso de agua.

-Muchas gracias por todo, recién me he dado cuenta que no me he presentado. Lilium Evans, pero puedes llamarme Lily.-murmuró abochornada mientras le tendía su mano.

Ella se sorprendió cuando en lugar de sacudirla como ella esperaba el hombre la tomo y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano.

Y era oficial, este hombre había ganado ya su corazón. Y no, ella no era una mujer fácil, prueba de ello es que James Potter no había conseguido nada de ella a pesar de su buena aparencia y posición tanto económica y social, tenía que madurar primero. Pero había algo en este hombre una oscuridad profunda y aún así un corazón hermoso que la hacia querer lanzarse en sus brazos y reclamar sus labios.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz sensual del hombre - Mi nombre es Alexander Under (pista, pista) señorita un placer conocerla.

*MI AMIGO SOMBRA*

Y de ahí fuera se encontró amando al hombre. Hasta que un día cambio.

-Me tengo que ir- había dicho el hombre.

Y el corazón de Lily se había roto.

-¿No estas a gusto aquí? ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? -y una parte de ella odiaba lo frágil que sonaba, y la otra parte le decía que se callara por que no quería que el hombre se fuera y a pesar de que la razón de su unión se había dado principalmente por la comodidad que ambos se ofrecían, había evolucionado en un profundo amor. Aunque ella desde un principio se había enamorado de él, desde ese día en el bar.

-Mi hermano se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia y esta a empezar a sospechar de nuestra unión. No quiero ponerte en peligro, así que me tengo que ir por favor mi pequeño Lilio se comprensiva.

-¿Quieres que sea comprensiva? Me estas diciendo que te vas y quieres que sea comprensiva. Disculpa pero lo único que quiero es decirte que te vayas a la mierda - ella sabia que su temperamento estaba a punto de estallar y que sus palabras no eran la mejores, pero ella tenía sospechas de por qué se sentía así y estas iban estrechamente relacionadas con las náuseas matutinas. Pero si Alexander quería partir ella no lo iba a retener con un bebé. Ella y su bebé eran personas valiosas y autosustentables y no se merecían ese trato. Ella proveeria su hogar, sus padres le habían enseñado a ser independiente y con el dinero que le habían dejado en su testamento estaba invirtiendo en varias empresas que a pesar de que no eran tan grandes como otras, se veían prometedoras. Con eso y sus ahorros de vender posiones y objetos con encantos diarios, ella saldría adelante y criaria a un hijo hermoso y sano, en un hogar cálido y rodeado de amor y afecto. Y aunque una pequeña parte de ella seguía queriendo pedirle que se quedará, ella ya no podría hacer eso, ahora debía pensar por dos personas y su bebé se había convertido en su prioridad, muchos pensarían que ella debía decirle sus sospechas, pero en este momento no creía que fuera bueno. Su bebé merecía lo mejor y si su padre no quería estar aquí por que decía que sería un peligro para ella, entonces ella asumía que su bebé estaría en peligro y ella no permitiría eso. Ella sería padre y madre para él. Tal vez estaba equivocada pero haría lo que sentía que era correcto.

-Lo siento Lily, de verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a ponerte en peligro, te quiero demasiado para hacer eso- decía mientras una cristalina lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Entiendo, puedes irte yo no te retendre. Solo te pido que por favor no vuelvas. Si dices que eres un peligro para mi te creo, así que por favor no vuelvas- oh! Como dolía decir esas palabras y más al darse cuenta del dolor del hombre, pero ella había tomado una decisión y se aferraria a esta.

Y el hombre asintió, le dio un beso y partió.

Ella se derrumbó, y volvió a llorar como hace unos meses en ese bar, pero esta vez era diferente esta seria diferente, ese seria el único día que lloraría y después de eso se dedicaría a hacer lo mejor para su bebé.

*MI AMIGO SOMBRA*

Cuando ella se encontró nuevamente con James Potter en el callejón Diagon ella pensó que seguiría siendo el niño mimado de siempre. Sin embargo el había cambiado al igual que ella, el había madurado.

El le ofreció una cita nuevamente y ella lo rechazo aunque esta vez la razón era diferente.

De alguna forma James había encontrado su casa y había planeado convencerla hasta que vio la suave curva que adornaba su vientre, sin las túnicas que llevaba ese día era más notable, al momento de verla se había quedado congelado unos segundos y después había partido sin mirar atrás.

Le había dolido, mucho. Ese había sido un claro rechazo y a pesar de todo el le gustaba un poco y su rechazo solo había traído recuerdos del padre de su bebé.

Ella no se había esperado que el regresará a hablar con ella. Había sido bastante sorprendida y se habían sentado a hablar. El la había sorprendido diciéndole que a pesar de todo el seguía enamorado de ella y haría lo posible por ganarse su amor ya que sabía que ella no estaba con nadie.

Y Lily le explico todo y el se comprometió con ella. Ella había protestado ya que no se sentía lista para estar con nadie después de la partida del padre de su bebé. El había sido comprensivo y dispuesto a esperar. El le dijo que amaba a ese bebé porque era parte de ella y estaría de acuerdo en estar en sus vidas de la forma que ella eligiera.

Y había cumplido sus promesas.

El se había mudado con ella, después de asegurarle que no tenía segundas intenciones y lo único que quería era cuidarla. Además de que el afirmaba que si estaba sola y algo sucedía nadie se enteraría y eso la había convencido.

El había cumplido sus antojos en la madrugada, había sostenido su cabello y tallado círculos reconfortantes en su espalda mientras las náuseas matutinas la atacaban. Le había dado masajes en los pies, tobillos y espalda cuando el peso del embarazo se había dado a conocer. Había sido paciente con sus cambios de humor y en general había cuidado de ella.

Y ella se aterrorizó, cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente su cuidado y afecto había sido convertido en amor y sentía que estaba traicionando a sus convicciones y al padre del bebé y se deprimió por que lo más probable es que James se sentía responsable de ellos y no los quería y angustiada e incierta de lo que sería de ella y su bebé.

Y James la encontró llorando y al contarle todo habían ido a casarse.

Incluso con todas esas locas circunstancias amaba cada momento de su boda.

Y dos semanas después Hadryanus Jameson Potter o bien Harry James Potter para cuando fuera pequeño y estuviera aprendiendo a escribir y no se le dificultará, llego al mundo.

Y era el ser más bello del universo, cabello negro como la tinta, mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, pequeños labios rosa pálido que se encontraba haciendo pucheros o sonriendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Unas perfectas manitas y piecitos y unos perfectos ojos verde bosque.

Y a pesar de todas la afirmaciones de James de que amaba al bebé, Lily aun tenía dudas, que se desvanecieron cuando James cargo a Harry con tanto cuidado y reverencia que uno pensaría que era de vidrio por la forma en que lo sostenía. Y solo se confirmó cuando solicito una adopción de sangre y al hacer a su mejor amigo su padrino. Ya que la tradición indican que el mejor amigo del padre debe ser el padrino.

Y todo fue dicha y felicidad.

Hasta que su antiguo director llegó anunciando que Harry podía ser el niño de una profecía.

Ellos comprensiblemente habían sido incrédulos hasta que el director le había explicado dicha profecía.

Y Lily en ese momento pensaba que todos eran idiotas completos.

Dumbledore por hacer una entrevista en un lugar público.

El espía que había llevado la profecía a Voldemort por creer dicha profecía.

Voldemort por creer que tres encuentros con él y disparar algunos encantos de protección sobre ellos y las personas a su alrededor contaba como un desafío.

Y todos en general.

Lily solo quería vivir su vida con su esposo y su amado bebe Harry.

Si bien se oía egoísta ella prefería que el mundo mágico sufriera a que su bebé tuviera una carga tan grande.

Y ella empezó a hacer planes. Ahora el mal estaba hecho y aún si ella no creía esa profecía todos los demás parecían hacerlo y ella prefería la muerte antes que dejar que su bebé sufriera.

Y empezó a preparar un ritual antiguo para la protección de su bebé.

Y convenció a James y Sirius de hacer testamentos y de que no debían financiar toda la guerra desde su lado, por que si bien era una noble causa, cuando la guerra acabará lo más probable es que nadie reconocería ese sacrificio y si ellos se quedaban sin nada muy pocos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlos y si bien no quería pensar en eso sí algo les sucedía prefería que Harry se quedará con los fondos necesarios para hacer de su vida lo que deseará. James y Sirius habían sido a regañadientes de acuerdo y le habían pedido ayuda, ya que sabían que todas las inversiones que Lily había hecho le estaban generando una pequeña fortuna. Y cerraron las bóvedas familiares haciendo que solo alguien con su sangre o su cónyuge lo pudiera abrir. Y la bóveda de Harry había sido configurada para que solo pudieron sacar una pequeña cantidad al mes. Por si la custodia de su pequeño caía en malas manos.

Dejaron una lista de posibles tutores y hablaron con la mayoria. Antes de esconderse para protegerse.

Y paso el primer cumpleaños de Harry y fue una luz en ese momento sombrío. Sirius en forma de canuto había paseado a Harry en su espalda y Harry había sido lleno de regalos. Y todo fue risas y alegrías en ese momento.

Esa noche Lily llevo a cabo el ritual en el que se pedía a una deidad proyección y bendición para alguien. Y gracias a Merlín había funcionado.

Y en la noche de Halloween en medio de risas y dulces todo cambio.

James se había dado cuenta de que las protecciones de su casa habían sido rotas. Y le dijo que correr con su hijo.

Ella corrió y tomó a Harry arriba para utilizar el traslador que habían preparado por si algo ocurría y casi lloro de frustración cuando se dio cuenta que debieron poner barreras para prevenirlo.

A lo lejos oyó los ruidos del duelo de su esposo y Voldemort, entonces la maldición más mortal de todas y luego silencio.

Y decidió utilizar su última recurso, un sacrificio de sangre.

Ya lo tenia todo configurado solo hacia falta un poco de sangre y si Voldemort la mataba habría de formar un escudo para Harry y este junto con la bendición debería ser más que capaz de proteger a Harry.

Se despidió.

-Harry mami y papi te quieren, te aman más que todo en el mundo. Eres un niño muy amado, nunca lo olvides bebe- dijo con tristeza sabiendo que era la ultima vez que lo vería.

Y se preparo para lo que venía, al igual que James aceptaría la muerte si es porque su pequeño príncipe viviera, se iría con gracia y en sus condiciones.

Y el entro, parecieron más un monstruo mutante que una persona.

-Apártate y te dejare vivir- pronunció con hastío. Y eso le sorprendió. Pero ni siquiera la tentó.

-No por favor matame a mi, pero deja a Harry.

-Apártate- repitió.

\- No, por favor.

-Es tu última oportunidad- dijo claramente enojado.

-No. No lo haré.

Y luego de sus labios serpentinos salio la maldición mortal y al acercarse la luz verde su último pensamiento fue que Harry estaría a salvo.

Y se reunió con la muerte como un viejo amigo para unirse a su amado esposo, que incluso con todos sus defectos y errores, a pesar de todo amo cada parte de ella.

*Fin del capítulo 4*

Listo un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza se supone que lo subiría junto a la historia que publique pero mi hermana tiro mi tablet y bueno oficialmente ya no tengo tablet : (

Ya revele al padre de Harry ¿Lo vieron? ¿Bastante obvio cierto?¿ Alguien sospecha quien es el/la que bendijo a Harry?

Lamento los errores u horrores ortográficos

Comentarios son apreciados, acepto todas las sugerencias. Comentarios pueriles y estúpidos para mostrar superioridad son usados para (mi y el mi amiga) entretenimiento.

Respuestas a los comentarios, pueden saltar toda esta parte.

Lavida134: gracias por apoyo aquí un nuevo capítulo. Amo tus comentarios y muero de risa con algunos de ellos. Saludos.

Tsukihimeprincess y Emynduath muchas gracias, espero lo disfruten.

Anuartsui : coincido contigo, soy la hija intermedia y no podría hacer eso, lo siento pero odio a Bianca fin de la historia, saludos, espero que te guste (:


	7. Un viaje turbulento

**Un viaje turbulento**

Harry había estado aterrado de subir al avión y bueno nadie podría culparlo después de conocer su filiación, pero cuando llevaban una hora en el vuelo y nada había pasado se había relajado, si bien confiaba en su padre, prevenir nunca estaba de más.

No podía creer que fuera tan fácil colarse en el aeropuerto y subir a un vuelo internacional, pero sin duda esto fue sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Después de todo tenía su pasaporte (suponía que era obra de su padre, porque dudaba que sus tíos se hubieran molestado en sacarle uno) y cuando los guardias de seguridad le preguntaron qué porque estaba solo dijo una pequeña mentira; era huérfano (no realmente ahora que tenía a su padre) y sus tíos le mandaban de vacaciones a estados unidos porque uno de sus familiares estaba muy enfermo y no podían hacerse cargo de él como era debido. Después de unas cuantas lágrimas y de decirle su tío había ido a dejarlo al aeropuerto pero recibió una llamada de que la salud de su familiar empeoro, tuvo que dejarlo después de darle instrucciones de ir a un guardia para que le ayudara, Harry inclusive se ofreció a darle su número de teléfono para que confirmara su historia, claro después de soltar un pequeño comentario de que tal vez en el hospital no habría señal o no podría contestar porque era indebido, su historia sin duda fue lo suficientemente convincente y antes de que pudiera parpadear estaba en primera clase a cargo de una asistente de vuelo bastante agradable y comiendo aperitivos, todo esto por supuesto para calmar la pena por su pobre familiar hospitalizado.

Harry se sentía un poco culpable por mentir, pero de alguna forma tenía que llegar y dudaba que si les decía la verdad consiguiera salir del país, lo más probable es que terminara en servicios sociales y después en un orfanato y eso en sus planes era un rotundo NO.

Con algunas horas de vuelo más lleno de pláticas y juegos con la asistente y muchas golosinas y comida más llegaron a su destino Nueva York, noto que todavía era tarde y se sorprendió pero luego recordó la diferencia entre horarios y todos se aclaró, debía llegar antes del anochecer a su destino, dudaba que viajar de noche fuera seguro para un niño y más si lo volvían atacar criaturas como las que lo ataco en el patio de Londres. Tenía el estómago lleno de la comida en el avión pero debía tener provisiones por si acaso y sin dudar fue a una tienda y compro algunos snacks, se alegró de que aceptaran sus libras y se dijo a si mismo que tendría que cambiarlas pronto a dólares. También compro un mapa y se dio cuenta de que la zona aproximada del lugar a que tenia que ir no estaba tan lejos, sin duda podría tomar el transporte público, con un poco de búsqueda e indagaciones descubrió que había un autobús que lo dejaba a unos dos kilómetros del sitio así que decidió tomarlo y sintió que era lo correcto, si volvía a ser atacado tendría menos posibilidades de involucrar a inocentes, al caminar el último tramo, presintiendo que sería el más peligroso.

Un paseo más en un bus y llegaría a su destino, en el camino estuvo viendo su entorno y agradeció que su padre le hubiera dado la dirección de forma tana específica, si no acabaría perdido de inmediato. Cuando llego a la parada empezó a sentirse más alerta su mano permanecía sobre su brazalete y miraba discretamente su alrededor verificando que nada lo siguiera. Justo en la cima de una colina se encontraba un letrero que proclamaba era el campamento mestizo con letra algo raras pero Harry no le prestó atención de momento. Quería ponerse a salvo y después tendría tiempo para pensar en todo.

Justo cuando faltaban unos cien metros para llegar, un gruñido profundo lo sobresalto y Harry no podía creer que un sonido tan grotesco provenía de una muchacha tan guapa, sin embargo una segunda toma mostro que sin duda no era humana para empezar los colmillos y los ojos rojos le recordaron a los vampiros que había visto en la tele cuando los Dursley veían alguna película y no notaban su presencia. También tenía una pata de buro y la otra era de metal brillante, bueno retiraba lo dicho esa chica no era nada guapa y no lo decía solo porque no era humana, la mueca sanguinaria y llena de odia quitaba cualquier atractivo que pudo haber tenido.

Lo único bueno que podía ver en esta situación es que no era tan alta y sin duda podría salir con vida (esperaba).

Y la chica se lanzó atacarlo, con destreza que no sabía que tenía, dio un giro y convirtió su brazalete en una espada, lanzándolo y dándole un buen tajo en el brazo. La chica retrocedió ante el dolor y el aprovechar para pivotar su espada y darle otra estocada. Su cuerpo empezó a producir adrenalina y antes de lo que pensaba la muchacha también estallo en polvo dorado, esta vez sin dejar nada a su paso. Y a pesar de que Harry sabía que no tenía elección ya que era su vida o la de la chica se sintió triste por haberla destruido, le dieron ganas de llorar. Tal vez con el otro bicho que lo ataco fue más fácil porque no tenía apariencia humana, él no lo sabía, solo sabía que estaba triste y deseaba algún tipo de consuelo.

Con bastante resignación se limpió la tierra que acumulo durante la pelea y emprendió su camino de nuevo a la cima, decidió que nuevamente era una de las cosas que pensaría mejor al estar a salvo. Se sobresaltó al ver a varios jóvenes viéndolo algo sorprendidos, pero Harry sospechaba que era más por como había peleado que por la chica no humana, no creía que su padre lo mandara en una dirección errónea y le había dicho a Harry que ahí estaría a salvo de los monstruos.

Siguió caminando de forma tranquila, todavía alerta y cuando atravesó el letrero pudo sentir un calor que fluía por todo su cuerpo, como una bienvenida a casa, igual de llena de afecto y una sensación de seguridad.

Al instante sintió mucha paz y por fin permitió relajarse. Empezó a sentirse terriblemente agotado y se dio cuenta que durante la pelea había recibido numerosos cortes y desde que escapo de su casa no se había relajado, todo el vuelo y el transcurso hasta aquí había estado muy tenso y en este momento de relajación empezó a sentirse muy pesado. Lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dormir todo un día y después comer y dormir otro día más. Estaba muy cansado y sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse y finalmente sucumbió y se rodeó de oscuridad.

 **-Fin del capítulo 6-**

Y bueno ya está otro capítulo, perdón por la demora, pero me cambie de departamento, termine mi tesis, hice un viaje al EDC (festival de música electrónica), me lastime la mano y aquí estoy. Espero les guste, comentarios son recibidos solo no sean groseros por favor (que no es lo mismo que decir groserías).

A Rebe Marauder espero que esto conteste sus dudas, en mi país (México) yo he visto muchos solos, no sé cómo sea en otros lado, yo atravesé el país cuando tenía 11 sola para ir de visita así que realmente no soy tan ajena a niños solos (mis papás no son irresponsables, solo para aclarar). A todos los que comentan saludos y buenos deseos.


End file.
